Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ148
SJ147 | nback = Dziwne rzeczy! | teraz = Ratuj nas, Jolteon! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ149 SJ149 | nnext = Rozgrywki czas zacząć! }} | scr = SJ148.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Ratuj nas, Jolteon! | serjp = Super Adventures | serus = Super Podróże : Orange Islands | nrus = 037 | nrjp = 148 | nrodc = 148 | dtpl = 26 maja 2014 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Kate łapie shiny Flareona. *Art łapie shiny Jolteona. *Bulbasaur Kate ewoluuje w Ivysaur. *Kate i Art mimo wszystko decydują się wziąć udział w lidze. Odcinek Art=Kate, może jednak odpuścimy sobie ligę? Kate=Jeśli Cacto weźmie w niej udział mamy marne szanse, na zwycięstwo. Art=Tylko, że już zaszliśmy tak daleko. Mamy wszystkie cztery odznaki i teraz mamy to zaprzepaścić? Kate=Wiesz co? Weźmy udział w lidze. Jeśli się nie powiedzie, to trudno. W Kanto nam się nie udało, a jakoś nie płakaliśmy. Art=Racja, no i potem płyniemy do Johto. Może tam nam się poszczęści. Kate=Właśnie, kto wie czy i tu nam się nie poszczęści? OPPENING Kate i Art płynęli na wyspę Pummelo, gdzie miała odbyć się liga. Art=Patrz, może zatrzymamy się na tamtej wyspie? Art wskazał na wyspę porośniętą lasem. Kate=Czemu nie? Twój Lapras sobie odpocznie. Bohaterowie dopłynęli do wyspy. Wyszli na ląd i Art zawrócił Laprasa do pokeballa. Kate=Ale tu pięknie! Art=Chodźmy poszukać miejsca na obozowisko. Wkrótce znaleźli polanę pod skalnym zboczem. Kate rozstawiła stolik i krzesła, a Art przygotował posiłek. Meowth=Jakby co to mogę wziąć z którymś z was udział w lidze. Kate=Dzięki Meowth. Art=To miłe z twojej strony. Nagle nad ich głowami przeleciał płomień. Art=Aaa... co jest? Meowth=To Flareon! Chyba nie jest zadowolony z towarzystwa. Flareon=Flar, flareon! Kate=Chwila... ten Flareon jest jakiś dziwny... Ma inny kolor niż inne Flareony... Meowth=Bo on jest shiny. Takie okazy są rzadkie. Kate=Shiny? Szkoda byłoby nie skorzystać z okazji... Aaaa! Flareon, czemu nas atakujesz? W tym momencie na skale wystającej ze zbocza pojawił się Jolteon o zielonym ubarwieniu. Art=To shiny Jolteon! Jolteon zaatakował Flareona Igło Strzałem, a ten odpowiedział Ukrytą Siłą. Następnie oba pokemony użyły Kul Cienia, które zderzyły się ze sobą mocno raniąc oba. Flareon użył Strasznej Twarzy, co sprawiło, że Jolteon nie mógł się poruszyć. Flareon zwrócił się do Kate i Arta i zaatakował ich Ognistym Wirem. Ledwie zdążyli się uchylić. Art=Jolteon, ratuj nas! Kate=Musimy mu pomóc! Bulbasaur idź! Art=Zwariowałaś? Trawiasty przeciwko ognistemu? Kate=Wiem co robię! Art=Jak uważasz. Pikachu naprzód! Elektroakcja! Kate=Bulbasaur, Nasionko Mocy! Pikachu trafił w Flareona Elektroakcją, ale ten zdołał uskoczyć przed Nasionkiem Mocy. Jolteon jednak trafił go Szpilo-pociskiem. Flareon użył Ukrytej Mocy. Na nieszczęście Joteona trafiło na typ ziemny. Art=Pikachu, Piorun! Kate=Bulbasaur, Ostry Liść! Flareon z łatwością odparł ataki Ognistym Wirem. Następnie zaczął uderzać Jolteona Ognistym Wirem. Ten odparował Piorunem. Ataki popychały się nawzajem. Art=Jolteon! Oni długo tego nie wytrzymają! Kate=Bulbasaur, Słone... Mewoth=Stój! To tylko pogorszy sprawę! Art=Jolteon, Flareon! Przestańcie! Kate=Musimy im jakoś pomóc! Nagle Bulbasaur zaczęła świecić. Jolteon i Flareon przestali się atakować i spojrzeli w jej stronę. Kate=Co? Nie wierzę! Art=Ona ewoluuje! Bulbasaur Kate ewoluowała w Ivysaur. Ivysaur użyła Tańca Płatków. Płatki najwyraźniej uspokoiły Flareona. Kate=No teraz powinny już przestać walczyć. Art=Dlaczego właściwie Flareon się wściekł? Flareon=Flar, flareon, flar! Jolteon=Jolt, jolteon, jolt! Pikachu za pomocą mimiki "powiedział", że Jolteon i Flareon walczyli o terytorium, a Kate i Art weszli na teren Flareona. Widząc Taniec Płatków Ivysaur postanowili zacząć żyć w zgodzie. Niespodziewanie Jolteon zaczął ocierać się o nogę Arta. Art=Hej, chcesz być mój? Jolteon=Jolt! Kate=Flareon, może przyłączysz się do mnie? Flareon=Flar! Art&Kate=Pokeball idź! Pokeballe schwytały pokemony, pokiwały się przez chwilę i przestały. Art i Kate podnieśli je. Art=Złapałem shiny Jolteona! Kate=A ja shiny Flareona! Art=Ale super. Ciekawe czy jeszcze kiedyś złapiemy lub chociaż spotkamy shiny pokemony? Kate=Mam nadzieję, że tak. Posprzątajmy to i płyńmy dalej. Liga czeka! Bohaterowie posprzątali po sobie i popłynęli na Laprasie Arta ku wyspie Pummelo. CDN